More Than A Fight
by Hay
Summary: Leo and Piper struggle to deal when Melinda falls ill
1. The Fight Begins

More Than A Fight  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Melinda honey, come into the kitchen and have something to eat." Piper called out, her head buried in the fridge.  
  
"Mom?" Melinda questioned weakly coming around the corner.  
  
"Are you still not feeling well Mel?" Piper crouched down to her and put a hand to her cheek, instinctively picking up her exhausted tone. "Leo, she's still incredibly hot."  
  
"Do you want some Tylenol sweetheart?" Leo asked, lifting her up onto the kitchen bench.   
  
Melinda nodded, too sick to give her usual protest. "Mom?"  
  
"Yeah." Piper replied, moving to her side and tucking some hair behind her daughter's ear.  
  
"I haven't done my homework for tomorrow." Tears welled in Melinda's eyes and Leo handed her a small amount of liquid to take, which she swallowed diligently.  
  
"That's okay, I don't think you'll be going to school tomorrow. You just concentrate on getting some rest." Melinda nodded and leaned into Piper, resting her head against her heart. "Do you want Daddy to carry you up to bed." Melinda shrugged and Piper kissed her forehead, nodding to Leo to take her.  
  
"Come on, I'll even tuck you in." Leo grinned, lifting Melinda, effortlessly rubbing her back as she wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her head in his shoulder.  
  
Piper stood back and watched, her forehead creased in concern as she waited for Leo to reappear. He finally came around the corner and immediately went to Piper. "She'll be fine." He smiled, pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Leo, what's the rules with you healing Melinda and I now?" She asked, relaxing into his embrace.  
  
"They placed limitations on my powers, remember?" Leo explained, sure he'd already clarified the subject.  
  
"Yeah, but does it mean you can't ever heal non-demonic inflicted injuries, even if you want to?"  
  
"That's pretty much it. They didn't think I should have to sacrifice my position for you or Melinda or even your sisters, so they took away that power or the decision rather."  
  
"I think we should take Melinda to see a doctor tomorrow." Piper stated, sighing deeply.  
  
"She's had a few days off school this year from varying sicknesses. I think taking her for some tests is a good idea."  
  
"Will you be able to come?" Piper looked up to meet Leo's eyes.  
  
"I'll make sure I can come." He answered, tilting his head down to kiss her. "Don't look so worried, I'm sure she's fine."  
  
Piper nodded but her heart raced and her stomach knotted, unable to shake her maternal instincts and the feeling of an impending struggle.  
  
~&~  
  
"Leo, can you go and get Melinda; our appointment's in a half an hour." Piper directed behind her, staring into a mirror and skilfully plaiting her hair.  
  
"Not a problem. Meet you in the car." Leo grinned, kissing her on the cheek before leaving the room. They lived in an apartment a few blocks from the manor where Prue and Phoebe still lived, each with their respective boyfriends. Leo and Piper had lived at the manor until she gave birth and practicality overrode sisterly bonding. She took a deep breath and tied her hair, slipping on some shoes before heading to their car.  
  
"How are you going Mel?" Piper asked, climbing into the passenger's seat and turning around to look at her daughter.  
  
"Okay." Melinda replied, giving a small uncertain smile.  
  
"You'll be fine, the doctor will just check you over and we'll be able to come home." Piper tried to reassure.  
  
"He won't do any tests that hurt me will he?" Melinda asked fearfully, her eyes again brimming with tears.  
  
"No. Of course not baby. He's just going to check you over, you remember doctor James." Melinda nodded, bringing her knees to her chest and staring out the window. Piper turned back around and shared a worried glance with Leo, reaching to hold his hand before turning her own attention to the passing scenery.   
  
~&~  
  
It was 6pm before Piper and Leo finally returned to their apartment, carrying their now exhausted and half-asleep daughter. "I'll put her to bed, how about your make some coffee." Leo whispered, already making his way to Melinda's bedroom.  
  
Piper took a deep breath and with trembling hands put some water on to boil. She was leaning over the bench, her face buried in her arms and crying softly when Leo came into the kitchen. "She's sound asleep." He said casually before noticing Piper's distress. "Hey, come on Piper. Melinda's going to be fine." Piper shook her head but straightened up and walked into Leo's open embrace, her arms gripping his neck as she cried into his shirt. "Shhh. It's okay."  
  
"All those tests. I don't understand." Piper sobbed, her words muffled and barely audible.  
  
"They just have to cover their bases. Rule out all the possibilities. You heard the doctor, it's probably just a virus." Leo answered calmly.  
  
"What if it isn't?"   
  
"Positive thinking Piper. Melinda's a fighter, just like her mom. She'll be fine."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No Piper. Let's just wait to hear the results and not jump to conclusions okay?" Piper nodded, but kept her face buried. "Everything's going to be okay."   
  
~&~  
  
7:00am. You always know that there's something wrong if the phone rings before normal working hours begin. There's that feeling of dread when your hand lingers over the receiver, waiting, praying that it's a wrong number. Your stomach churns and your heart feels like it's trying to leap from your chest. But you answer it…bad news or not, it's your duty of care to respond to the ringing.  
  
"Hello?" Piper's voice was scratchy from having just woken and came out in a rush of air as she remembered to breath.  
  
"Ah hello. May I ask who I am speaking with?" A deep male voice asked tentatively.  
  
"This is Piper Wyatt. May I help you?" Piper asked, swallowing the lump that persisted in her throat.  
  
"Mrs Wyatt. This is Dr Richards, from the San Fransisco Memorial." His voice sounded young and almost fearful. Piper's hand trembled at the mere mention of the hospital they spent so many hours at the day before.  
  
"Yes." She responded quickly.  
  
"We need for you and your husband to bring Melinda down to the hospital immediately. We've detected some abnormalities with the blood tests we performed yesterday."  
  
"What sort of abnormalities? And who are you exactly?" Piper questioned defensively, staring into Leo's eyes as he approached curiously.  
  
"I'm a specialist in the oncology unit." Piper's eyes glazed over and she felt the blood rush from her head, quickly sitting on the nearest chair.   
  
"Oncology?" She gasped and squeezed Leo's hand when he grasped hers in an instantaneous reflex.  
  
"We performed a full blood count in the tests yesterday and the results show a dramatic disproportion between Melinda's white and blood cell count. What proves the most significant to us is the increased amount of white blood cells and their irregular composition." He explained quickly and confidently.  
  
"I don't understand." Piper managed to say, swallowing strongly.  
  
"Your child has leukaemia Mrs Wyatt; it is vital you bring her in immediately for a biopsy so that we can determine which type and instigate the appropriate treatment."  
  
Leukaemia Piper opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't utter a word, her mind suspended in time. Leukaemia  
  
"Mrs Wyatt?"   
  
"Umm. Yes. We'll have her there within the hour." Piper whispered.  
  
"Bring her directly to the Oncology Unit, we have a specialist children's ward that you will be directed to."  
  
"Okay." Piper responded, letting the receiver drop to the floor in conclusion. "The hospital. We have to take her to the hospital."  
  
"Piper? Piper, what is it? What's wrong with Melinda?" Leo blurted out, unable to accept what he already knew.  
  
Piper stared back at him in shock, rising to her feet and running towards Melinda's room. "Melinda. Melinda honey, you need to get up." She started pulling the sheets off her and untangling her legs from them. "Melinda! Wake up!" She raised her voice enough to draw Melinda from her deep and tiresome slumber, fear shotting through her eyes as she saw the tears pouring down her mother's face.  
  
"Mommy?" Melinda glanced to Piper, bursting into tears.   
  
"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry. Don't cry, it's okay." Piper pulled Melinda roughly towards her, desperately needing to feel her body close to her. Piper sobbed into her hair, rocking back and forth; their painful cries mixing and appearing to the human ear, as one.  
  
"Melinda. Come here, we have to go back to the hospital." Leo knelt down and tried to extract Melinda from Piper's distraught embrace.  
  
"Noooo!" Melinda's fearful screams pierced the early morning and air and she clung to Piper. Suddenly she wasn't just a little tired and feeling unwell; she knew she must be incredibly ill for her parents to be reacting this way.  
  
"Piper, come on. You need to pull yourself together, this is scaring her." Leo whispered into Piper's ear, pulling them both to their feet.  
  
Piper nodded, kissing Melinda's forehead continuously and wiping at her tears with the back of one hand. "Change out of the pyjamas and go with Daddy to the car Mel." Melinda tightened her grip around Piper's waist and sniffled tearfully. "I'll be right out okay, I just need to change too."   
  
Leo pulled Melinda's arms away and held her back as Piper rushed from the room and across the hall to their bedroom. "It's your choice on what you want to wear angel. Any preferences?" Leo bent down to kiss her cheek and Melinda shrugged.  
  
"My jeans." She whispered in response, her eyes darting to her parent's room, searching for Piper. Leo found jeans and a t-shirt for her and helped her lethargic body into them.  
  
"Piggy-back ride to the car?" He questioned with a small smile, wiping at her tear stained face with his thumbs. Melinda just stared back at him with the identical terrified look that Piper produced. "You're going to be okay Mel. I love you."   
  
"I love you too Daddy." She answered quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing him to carry her to the car. "Just stay here while I go up and get Mom okay?" Melinda nodded, curling up and leaning heavily against the door.  
  
Taking the steps two at a time, Leo rushed into their apartment. "What the hell is going on Piper?" He refrained from screaming, his voice even and controlled.  
  
Piper watched his expression, meeting his eyes and staring into them, reading his soul. "Melinda has leukaemia. They need to do more tests." Piper replied, trying to mimic his calmness.  
  
Leo just nodded emotionlessly, barely missing a beat. "Let's go, she's waiting in the car." Piper narrowed her eyes and gave him a hurtful glance, before walking ahead of him to the car.  
  
~&~  
  
Arriving at the hospital was a blur to Piper. They walked Melinda in and were rushed into an office and spoke to two men, one of whom she spoke to on the phone. She cradled Melinda close to her, letting all the information wash over her in a haze.  
  
Leo listened intently, asked questions and kept a watchful eye on his wife and daughter. He took their information brochures and booklets, an entire bag full by the end of the hour.   
  
"We just need you to sign these consent forms and we can admit Melinda straight away for a bone marrow biopsy." Leo nodded and Piper jerked her head up.  
  
"A what?" She asked in confusion. There were too many things to remember, a mass of information delivered in such a short time period and under such traumatic circumstances; one couldn't possibly recall the specifics.  
  
"They explained Piper." Leo said gently, reaching out to rest his hand on Piper, but she pulled it away.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't remember." She stated with the hint of frustration.  
  
"It's perfectly fine. We understand how stressful this situation is." One of the doctors smiled. "The biopsy will be taken from Melinda's hip bone. She will be under anaesthetic and a thin hollow tube will be fed into her bone and a small sample of marrow taken." He explained slowly, directing his attention to Piper. She nodded, sighing deeply. "This is what enables us to detect which type of leukaemia that Melinda has and consequently the type of treatment and drugs that will be administered. I know that this is a huge shock to you both now, but you need to remember that 70% of children with leukaemia are completely cured. There is no reason for us to believe that Melinda will be any different."  
  
"Okay. Just tell us what to sign." Piper answered, kissing Melinda's cheek and rubbing her back.  
  
"Is it going to hurt?" Melinda spoke up for the first time, her head resting on Piper's shoulder.  
  
"No Melinda." The youngest doctor answered. "You won't feel a thing I promise. You might be a little sore when you wake up, but we'll have a surprise waiting for you." He grinned and Melinda gave an uneven smile back.  
  
~&~  
  
Melinda was led away by the doctor, twisting back with tearful eyes to place a silent plea with her mother and father. Piper looked away, turning her face and resting her forehead against Leo's shoulder. She couldn't bear to see Melinda's confused and desperate eyes, shooting wordless accusations at her. Leo stared at his daughter being almost dragged to a small room; she just looked so frighteningly tiny. She was too young to be about to embark on one of the most frightening fights that humanity faced. Her cheeks were sunken and her usually glowing face was pale; it broke his heart to even look at her. He became aware of Piper, leaning against him, her breathing coming in short, shallow bursts.  
  
"The doctors said it would be at least a half an hour. Let's go outside Piper." He trailed his hand over her back and rested it behind her head, running his fingers through her hair; surprised when she didn't pull away.  
  
"I want to wait here." Piper answered quietly, sighing deeply. "Just in case."  
  
"No, come on Piper. We need to talk." Leo insisted gently, slipping his arm around her waist and leading her towards the exit.   
  
Not having the strength to argue, Piper nodded and leaned heavily against him. "I can't believe this is happening." She whispered finally, staring around the almost deserted garden.  
  
"But it is Piper and we need to deal with it. We have to help Melinda through it, give her the strength to know she can fight."  
  
"I'm trying Leo." Piper stated, staring up at him sadly.  
  
"I know Piper, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about her too."   
  
Piper nodded and looked away, unable to stop the tears that welled in her eyes from falling. "She's just a little girl."  
  
"She'll be okay. She has to be." Leo wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the back of her head before resting his chin on her shoulder. "I love you Piper."  
  
Piper nodded and hung her head; hot tears flowing quickly down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking slightly. "I love you too." Leo tightened his hold on her and rocked her gently, a single tear escaping his right eye and trailing slowly down his cheek.  
  
"Okay Melinda, can you hop up on that table for me?" Melinda stared back at the doctor, unmoving and petrified of the various objects that he was rearranging on a silver tray. "How about if I lift you up. Would that be okay?"  
  
Melinda nodded and wrapped an arm around his neck when he lifted her up and placed her on the table. "Are my mom and dad waiting outside?" She asked after a minute.  
  
"Yep. We're going to put you to sleep while we do this, so they're going to wait for you to wake up."   
  
"Will it hurt?"  
  
"I promise that you won't feel a thing. It might be a little sore when you wake up; remember what we said?"  
  
"That I'd get a surprise when I wake up." Melinda gave a small smile.  
  
"That's exactly right! Now, lie on your tummy and we'll give you a needle to make you fall asleep. It's only a small needle and it will feel just like an ant bite." Melinda nodded and bit her lip when he pushed the needle in. "Good girl!" He gave Melinda a big grin and watched her eyes close, before turning to the mass of instruments beside him.  
  
~&~  
  
Piper and Leo sat together on the grass, Piper curled up in his arms and resting comfortably against his chest. "We should get back." Piper stated, glancing at her watch.  
  
"We're going to have to explain some things to Melinda." Leo said. "And tell your sisters."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Can't I just linger in denial for a little longer?" Piper gave the smallest of smiles and Leo couldn't help but lean in to kiss her cheek.  
  
"Come on." He stood and reached out his hands to pull Piper to her feet.  
  
"I just hate this place." Piper muttered, keeping one hand in his and gripping it tightly.  
  
"We can do this Piper. For Melinda."   
  
Piper nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. "For Melinda."  
  
~&~  
  
Leo and Piper were directed to the recovery room, where Melinda lay still unconscious from the anaesthetic. Leo sat in a chair, his hands clasped together while Piper settled herself carefully on the side of Melinda's bed, holding her hand and stroking her forehead.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Wyatt?" A new doctor, dressed typically in a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck, wondered casually in.  
  
"Yes." Leo stood and extended his hand, whilst Piper looked on tiredly, they'd already met more professionals than they cared to.  
  
"We've sent the material from Melinda's biopsy down to be analysed and the results should be back within a couple of hours."  
  
"And the results will tell us what treatment Melinda will require?" Leo questioned.  
  
"To an extent yes. It'll tell us how intense we have to be in our treatment and if Melinda will need radiation therapy as well as chemotherapy."  
  
"Is that likely?" Piper asked quietly, her eyes darting between Melinda and the doctor.  
  
"It's possible. When we were doing Melinda's marrow sample, we found that it was too dense for any withdrawals. This generally means that the bone marrow is crowded with unhealthy white cells and that the leukaemia is quite advanced. As it advances, there's the possibility that it has also infiltrated the central nervous system, most commonly the spinal area."  
  
"How did you get the sample for testing if it was too dense to withdraw?" Leo asked, reaching out to rest his palm on Piper's knee after noticing her definite paling.  
  
"In cases like your daughter's, we take a sample of the hip bone. Just a tiny chip of bone that can than be analysed. It's important not to jump to any conclusions at this stage; we prefer to wait for the results to come through. However, you might like to think about where Melinda will stay during her treatment, read through some material and discuss it. Feel free to ask questions at any time and if you would like to see a social worker, please don't hesitate to ask."   
  
Piper nodded, choosing to not understand and process most of what he said. Leo nodded also and gave a small smile. "Thanks."   
  
"Melinda should be waking in just a few minutes, it's important she stay lying for about an hour, although she will be a little sore so that shouldn't be too much of a problem. Just call the nursing staff if you're concerned about anything." Again, they both nodded, their eye contact returning to Melinda like a magnet. Just staring, waiting for the smallest of movements to prove to them that she was waking from her slumber.   
  
"We have to be strong okay Piper. Remember what we said."   
  
Piper nodded, wiping away the tears that she didn't even know she had shed. They just fell unnoticed, an automated reaction that she lacked any control over. "For Melinda." She whispered, resting her hand on Melinda chest and feeling the rise and fall of her breathing.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Leo and Piper both jerked to attention when a soft groan escaped Melinda's lips. Her eyelids fluttered and her tiny body squirmed uncomfortably. "Mommy?" Her voice was scratchy and quiet, desperately seeking some parental comfort.  
  
"Daddy and I am right here angel." Piper forced a smile and leaned over to kiss her forehead.   
  
"My leg hurts." Melinda whispered, her lower lip trembling.  
  
"I know it does Mel. Just be a big girl." Leo stood and leaned over the bed to place a kiss on her cheek.   
  
Piper shot a glare in his direction, detesting her husband's sudden insistence on strength. "We know it hurts and it's okay to cry Melinda. We're right here."  
  
"Where's my surprise?" Melinda questioned tearfully, slipping her hand into Piper's and hugging it to her chest. "The doctor said I would get a surprise when I woke up." She explained to Piper and Leo's confused appearance.  
  
"I'm not sure." Piper shrugged.  
  
"I remember them saying you would get a surprise Mel. I'll go and ask the nurses okay?"   
  
Melinda gave shaky smile and nodded, watching her father leave before looking up at Piper. "You've been crying Mom." She said quietly, reaching up with her spare hand to touch Piper's blotchy cheeks. "Are you scared?"   
  
Piper took a deep breath, Leo's words still fresh in her mind. "Yes Melinda. I'm scared." She finally stated.  
  
"I'm scared too." Melinda whispered, her voice barely audible. Piper leaned down to pull her upper body into her, showering her forehead with tiny kisses.  
  
"I found your surprise sweetheart." Leo stated, coming through the door, hiding something behind his back.  
  
"What is it?" Melinda asked, a tiny smile breaking her tearstained face.  
  
Leo brought his hands in front of him to produce a teddy bear. "It's just for you." Leo smiled, offering the unique bear to Melinda.  
  
"It doesn't have any hair!" Melinda exclaimed, running her hand over its bald head. "I'm not going to have any hair soon either, am I?"  
  
"No. But it'll grow back. You're just going to look like Mr Ted here for a little while." Leo smiled and Melinda's eyes showed a hint of their usual life, as she looked the bear over.  
  
"Can I name him?"   
  
"Of course." Piper answered.  
  
"I'll have to think of a good name." Melinda replied, deep in thought.  
  
"Okay. You don't have to name him straight away." Melinda nodded and hugged the bear to her.  
  
~&~  
  
Just two hours later, Leo and Piper were asked to accompany a doctor to his office, a handful of test results slipped under his arm. Leo leaned over Melinda and brushed a kiss on her cheek, stepping back to allow Piper to hug her tightly and linger a kiss on her forehead. "We'll be back soon okay. I love you." She whispered to Melinda's ear.  
  
"Love you too Mommy." Melinda replied quietly, sensing the tension and pulling her bear to her chest. "I'm calling him Angel." She added after a second and Piper forced a smile.  
  
"That's beautiful Mel."  
  
"Its cause Daddy's an angel and he always says that you are a gift from heaven. This way I can always have you with me." She explained shyly, her face blushing slightly in embarrassment.  
  
"It's perfect." Piper nodded and kissed her forehead again before following the doctor and Leo out of the room.  
  
They filed silently into the small office they were in that morning and the same feeling of dread overcame them both. Piper folded her trembling hands in her lap and Leo distractively tried to get comfortable, to no avail. "These are the test results." The doctor began, his deep rough voice jerking them to attention.  
  
"I'm sorry. You are?" Piper questioned, already frustrated with the many doctors they were seeing.  
  
"I'm a specialist in child oncology and more specifically the type of leukaemia Melinda has." He explained, not offering his hand or his name. "I will be directing the treatment that your daughter receives."  
  
"Okay." Piper nodded and passed a side-ways glance to Leo. He was noticeably pale, but his hardened expression was only something that Piper could detect. They hadn't been married for 8 years without learning to read each other's emotions without a single word.  
  
"As you already know, Melinda's marrow was too thick to be able to take a sample. Basically, this means that she had an incredible amount of unhealthy white blood cells - commonly known as blasts, in her bone marrow. When we took a small biopsy of her bone, we were able to run some tests and discover which type of leukaemia she has. Now, Melinda has the rarer of the two most common childhood leukaemia's and will require intense treatment. It's known as Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia or ALL." The doctor paused for a moment and glanced from Leo to Piper. Leo took a deep breath and nodded for him to continue whilst Piper swallowed and also indicated for him to continue. "ALL occurs when there is a rapid proliferation of immature lymphocytes and in Melinda's case, it will require chemotherapy for treatment, both through the spine and intravenously. At this time, we do not think that radiation will be necessary, however we will review this on a weekly basis. Do you have any questions?" He stared expectantly at Leo, being told by his colleague that he was handling the situation far better than his wife.  
  
"Ah…When will the chemotherapy begin?" Leo questioned.  
  
"We will take Melinda in tomorrow to have a catheter placed in her chest and then chemotherapy will be administered via this."  
  
"We were told that we would have to discuss Melinda's living arrangements. Is she able to stay with us at home?" Piper asked, not being able to bear the thought of Melinda having to stay in hospital for months.   
  
"We would prefer that your daughter stay in hospital for the first few weeks at least. Any infection that she received at this time could have fatal consequences." Piper nodded dumbly. "Also, we will be taking Melinda in for an echocardiogram this afternoon. I understand that your family's files are all located at this hospital and we would like permission to look at some family history."  
  
"That's fine." Leo nodded without hesitation and Piper agreed.  
  
"If there is anything else, don't hesitate to ask the nursing staff." He glanced at his watch and stood, leaving Leo and Piper to follow without question. "I am sure we will be speaking again shortly."  
  
Leo took Piper's hand as she shot the doctor a disgusted glance and led her out of the room. "Come on. He's not worth arguing with, we have the leaflets and books to read."  
  
"Fine." Piper muttered, gripping his hand and following. "Do you have to be so in control?" She finally questioned, desperately trying to reciprocate his stability.  
  
"I'm just trying to do what I have to do." Leo shrugged. "For Melinda remember."  
  
"Well we're not with Melinda right now Leo, you could always show just a little emotion! I know you're hurting, why do you have to be so strong?" Piper raised her voice slightly.  
  
"Melinda has her heart test soon, why don't I stay with her while you go tell your sisters what's happening."  
  
"I want you to come with me."   
  
"No Piper. Not this time." Leo let go of her hand and brought it to her cheek, kissing her gently. "Everything I do, I do for you and Melinda, Piper. I love you." Piper nodded and gripped her handbag, walking out of the hospital without turning back.  
  
~&~  
  
Piper drove directly to the manor, glancing in the rear-view mirror and screwing her nose up at her reflection. Her hair was messy and eyes still slightly red from crying; she was pale from not having eaten anything since the night before and the sick feeling of dread that settled in her gut seemed immovable. She walked to the door and opened it without hesitation, why they still refused to lock it, Piper would never understand. "Prue? Phoebe?"   
  
She heard two sets of footsteps immediately on the stairs and Phoebe's voice. "Piper!"   
  
Piper leant against the wall in the hall, her heart suddenly beating faster and tears beginning forming quickly and trickling down her cheeks. She brought her trembling hands to her face and slipped down to the floor tucking her knees tightly to her chest. Walking into the home she'd grown up in and having both of her sisters there gave her the slightest nudge needed to break down the façade she'd been holding up for Leo.   
  
"Piper. What is it?" Prue gasped, rushing forward and kneeling on the floor beside her; gently touching her forearms.  
  
"Have you and Leo had a fight?" Phoebe asked softly, crouching down on the other side of her. Piper shook her head, muttering something unintelligible to which Prue and Phoebe shared a concerned look.  
  
"Piper talk to us." Prue wrapped an arm around her shoulder and whispered in to her ear, only encouraging Piper to cry harder and lean into her.  
  
"Melinda's sick. Really sick." Piper muttered after a minute, taking some deep controlling breaths.  
  
"Sick? How?" Phoebe asked, settling down cross-legged.  
  
"Leukaemia." Piper whispered, drawing back from Prue and resting her head against the wall, staring towards the ceiling.  
  
"Oh god." Phoebe gasped and Prue glared at her.  
  
"Nothing is making sense. They keep bombarding us with information and we keep nodding like we understand, but it's just…I don't know…a blur."  
  
"She'll be okay Piper. Kids survive leukaemia all the time." Prue consolidated and Piper resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Why was everyone focused on making her feel better; forcing her into being so resilient, this was her daughter. Didn't she have a right to be scared?  
  
Instead she nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on the light fixtures and letting her breathing even out. "I guess so."  
  
"So, what happens next Piper?" Phoebe asked gently.  
  
"She will stay at the hospital for a few weeks and then she can be treated as an out-patient. Umm…Chemo starts tomorrow I think."  
  
"Anytime you need us, we're here okay? All you have to do is call." Prue reached up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Piper's ear.  
  
"Melinda means everything to us too. And we're always here for you." Phoebe agreed.  
  
"I know. And thank you." Piper sighed and gave her sisters a lop-sided smile.  
  
~&~  
  
"Daddy!" Melinda exclaimed, her eyes lighting up when she saw Leo walk into her room.  
  
"Hey Mel." He grinned, sitting up on her bed and letting her crawl into his lap.  
  
"Where's Mom?" She glanced up at Leo, her big brown eyes innocent and fearful.  
  
"She's gone to visit Aunt Prue and Aunt Phoebe."   
  
"To tell them that I'm sick?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Am I going to die?" She asked softly, curling up and shrinking into Leo's chest.  
  
"No Melinda. Don't ever think that okay. They're going to give you medicine to make you better."  
  
"But the medicine makes me sick first right? That's what the nurse said before."  
  
"Yes, it will baby. But we'll be here okay? You don't have to be scared."  
  
"Okay. When will Mom be back?"  
  
"You have to go down for a test and then she will be waiting for you when you get back." Leo explained and Melinda's face fell.  
  
"Is it going to hurt like last time? My hip still hurts."  
  
"No baby. This one won't hurt."  
  
"I want Mommy to come with me." Melinda's lower lip trembled and she buried her face in Leo's shirt.  
  
"You'll be fine Mel. Just be brave." Melinda nodded tearfully and closed her eyes, drifting into a restless sleep.  



	2. Strong Minds and Breaking Hearts

Chapter 2  
  
  
Piper and Leo stayed diligently by Melinda's side until they were forced to leave when lights were going out. They drove home in absolute silence, Piper concentrating on the road and Leo staring absentmindedly at the houses they passed.   
  
Walking through the door to their apartment, Leo tenderly stopped Piper reaching out to catch her arm. "I have to go speak with them, let them know what's going on." Piper nodded, slipped her arm out of his grip and walked directly to the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
By the time Leo returned, Piper was curled up in their bed and sleeping. Leo quickly changed and slipped under the covers, wrapping an arm over Piper's stomach and slipping his hand into hers when she snuggled into him.   
  
The alarm sounded at 7:00am and Piper slammed her hand on it, disorientated and heart racing. Sitting up and blinking continuously, her stomach churned as she remembered the previous days events and the fore coming ones. With a glance at the emptiness beside her, she slipped out of bed and poked her head out of the room. "Leo?" Receiving nothing but silence, Piper retreated to the bathroom, surprised to see a note stuck to the mirror.  
  
Piper,  
  
I'm sorry, there's been an emergency. I've been called and I couldn't get out of it. I'll try and get to the hospital some time today, I can't promise anything though.  
  
I'm so sorry.  
  
Love you always,  
  
Leo.  
  
Grabbing the note and screwing it up in her hand, Piper swung her fist at the nearest wall, connecting with a loud thump. Breathing deeply, she leant over the basin and splashed water on her face, resting her head in her arms for a minute, regaining her composure. Straightening up, she wiped her face with a towel and prepared for a day of silent suffering.  
  
~&~  
  
By 8:30am, Piper was walking through the now familiar hospital halls; weaving her way through the morning staff changeover to reach Melinda's room. Poking her head around the corner, she grinned at Melinda, sitting up in bed; a book open in her lap. "Hey beautiful." Piper stated, laughing at Melinda's complete change of expression.  
  
"Mom!" She threw her arms around Piper's neck and hugged her tightly. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too Mel. How are you feeling?"  
  
Melinda shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I'm getting a wiggly line soon."  
  
"A wiggly line?" Piper smiled, sitting cross-legged opposite Melinda.  
  
"Yeah, Rachelle told me about it." Piper glanced across to the other bed in the room when Melinda indicated and a tiny girl grinned and waved at her.  
  
"Hi! I'm Mel's roommate."   
  
"Hi Rachelle." Piper smiled back at her, trying not to focus on her lack of hair and thin body.  
  
"A wiggly line is the tube that they put in your chest so that they can give you chemo and stuff easily." Rachelle explained and Piper nodded. "You don't have to worry, I'll look after her when you're not here."  
  
"How old are you Rachelle?" Piper asked gently.  
  
"Ten, almost eleven. Well, three months away, but that's almost don't you think?"  
  
"Of course." Piper laughed lightly.  
  
"Where's Daddy?' Melinda asked suddenly, just realising that he wasn't there.  
  
"He had to work Mel. He'll be here as soon as he can." Melinda nodded hesitantly. "He said for me to give you a big hug for him though." Piper lied, holding her arms open.  
  
"Really?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Absolutely!" With a small giggle Melinda crawled into Piper's lap, wrapping an arm around her neck and facing Rachelle.  
  
"My mum can only visit every second or third day. But she calls me on the phone everyday though." She explained maturely. "I have two brothers that have to be looked after and we live in Callistoga, so it's hard for her sometimes."  
  
Piper nodded, rubbing Melinda's back and kissing her forehead. She couldn't imagine ever leaving Melinda for a day, let alone a 2 or 3. A nurse entered the room then, sending Rachelle off to the in-hospital school and informing Melinda it was time for her small surgery. "Are you coming too Mom?" Melinda asked quietly, tightening her grip on Piper's neck.  
  
"Your Mom can stay with you until you go in Melinda." The nurse informed. "We just have to take you down the hall and get you prepped."  
  
"You'll be fine Mel! I'll see you this afternoon!" Rachelle stopped at the door and waved, before disappearing around the corner.  
  
"Can I take Angel?" Melinda questioned, crawling out of Piper's lap and off the bed.  
  
"The Bear." Piper mouthed to the nurse, indicating with her eyes to the teddy.  
  
"Oh of course Melinda! That's such a beautiful name for him."  
  
"Thank you." Melinda muttered, picking up the bear and turning to Piper. "See, this is what I'm getting." She quietly informed, pointing to a thin tube sticking out of Angel's chest.  
  
"That's right Melinda. And it'll only stay in until you're better, then they take it out." Melinda nodded, slipping her hand into Piper's and following the nurse.  
  
~&~  
  
An hour later when Melinda was sedated and taken into the operating room, Piper rushed out of the hospital and to a deserted spot behind one of the buildings. "Leo!" She called in a hushed voice. "Leo!" A few minutes later when Piper was about to return to the ward, a sparkling of blue lights brought a sigh of relief. "Can you stay?" She asked immediately, staring at him hurtfully.  
  
"No Piper, I'm sorry. Two whitelighters have been killed and they're short staffed. It's just chaotic. They won't let me leave."  
  
"Have you told them about Melinda?" Piper questioned, crossing her arms across her chest and stepping back.  
  
"Of course; they're really sorry, but we agreed Piper. Being married, having children, it wouldn't effect our jobs." Leo shrugged sadly, this time it was out of his control.   
  
"Doesn't this count as extenuating circumstances?"   
  
Leo shook his head. "I'm sorry Piper." He felt a pull at his body. "I have to go."  
  
"Leo, please! This is our daughter." Piper gave a final desperate plea, but Leo bit his lip and shook his head.  
  
"They control me Piper, they can orb me out whenever they want." He moved forward and pulled her stiffened body into his arms, holding her just seconds before being orbed away against his will.  
  
~&~  
  
By six o'clock that evening, Leo still hadn't returned and Piper sat with an exhausted Melinda curled up in her lap. A tray of barely touched food lay next them and Piper picked at it, trying to convince Melinda to eat a little. "How about if I take two bites of the banana and you have one Mel?" Piper asked after trying every other food on the tray.   
  
"No mom. I don't want any." Melinda shook her head tearfully.  
  
"Just one bite baby, please." Piper stroked her hair and took a small bite herself.   
  
With a defeated shrug Melinda opened her mouth and bit off a tiny piece. "No more."  
  
"Just one more okay, then we'll put it away." Too tired to argue, Melinda nodded and ate the bigger piece that Piper placed in her mouth. "Thank you." Piper whispered, kissing her forehead. "I'm going to have to go soon Melinda. Is that alright?" Melinda's lower lip trembled and she didn't say anything.  
  
"Sometimes the nurses will read us a story at night or something." Rachelle piped up from across the room. "They might read you some of that book you're reading Melinda."  
  
"Oh, that sounds good Mel." Piper smiled gratefully at Rachelle and tried to hide the tiredness in her own voice.  
  
Melinda nodded. "I guess so."  
  
"Good girl." Piper hugged her as a nurse came in.  
  
"Temperature time girls!" She exclaimed, heading for Rachelle and quickly taking her temperature. "Excellent Rachelle! Now, your turn Melinda."  
  
"No!" Melinda gave a small cry, sick of being poked at all day and her chest sore and tender.  
  
"It's only quick sweetheart, you're okay." Piper offered, nodding for the nurse to quickly hold the digital thermometer to her ear. She quickly took it and left, leaving Melinda sniffling into Piper's shirt. "Shhh. You're just tired Mel."  
  
"What else are you going to let them do to me Mom?" She whispered and Piper suppressed a tearful cry. Unable to verbalise a response, she pulled Melinda in tightly and let her silent tears disappear into her daughter's hair.  
  
~&~  
  
It was well after dark when Piper dragged herself into their empty apartment that night. She didn't even bother checking for Leo, just turned some lights on and headed to the kitchen in search of something remotely resembling food. Standing with all of the cupboards opened and peering into the fridge, she didn't even bother uttering a word when Leo orbed in behind her.  
  
"How is she?" Leo asked softly, leaning back against the bench and watching Piper.  
  
"She's okay, no thanks to you." Piper replied quickly.  
  
"I couldn't help it Piper."  
  
"I'm not going to fight with you Leo, you just do what you have to do." Piper calmly closed the fridge door and walked out of the kitchen.   
  
With a deep breath, Leo followed her to their room. "Piper please. Can we talk about this?"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about is there? You have a job to do; it's takes priority over your wife and daughter." Piper stopped and turned to face Leo, treading a fine line between sadness and anger.  
  
"I know that you want me there, I just can't. I have no control over this, they're literally orbing me wherever they want, whenever they want."  
  
"We don't want you with us Leo. We need you."  
  
"What do you want me to do? Give up my wings?" Leo questioned dejectedly, Piper's words tearing through his heart.  
  
"No. I just want you to realise that this isn't right. I shouldn't have to do this alone."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Don't say that. It isn't the answer for everything Leo and it's especially not this time."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"   
  
"I want you to be at the hospital this week. Melinda is being bombarded with drugs and she's scared. I don't want to have to lie to her." Piper answered strongly.  
  
"I want to be there and I will do everything in my power to be there." Leo nodded, trying to ignore the elders calling.  
  
Piper moved to walk into the bathroom, but stopped and turned back to face him. "And you can't keep telling her to be strong Leo. She doesn't have to be…we don't have to be."   
  
"I'm sorry okay. I'm just trying to do my best here." Leo answered with a slight defensive undertone, sighing deeply.  
  
"Then tell me that you are feeling as terrified as I am! Tell me that you can't handle watching your little girl being dragged places for tests and drugs just to keep her alive!" Piper raised her voice and tried to keep it from wavering.  
  
"She'll be okay Piper. Melinda's a fighter."  
  
"What is wrong with you? She has leukaemia Leo! She doesn't have a head cold or the measles. She has cancer!" Piper clenched her fists and screamed at Leo, dismissing her self-composure.  
  
"And it'll take a while, but she'll get better. She will go back to school and live her life out; she'll be fine."  
  
"I can't believe you. You're living in a fantasy world Leo. Go and be with your little whitelighter community, where death isn't a concern."  
  
"You're acting like I don't even love her Piper. You two are my entire world."  
  
"That's where you're wrong Leo. You're the one acting like you don't care, not me." Piper shrugged and walked back out of their bedroom and to the kitchen.  
  
"I have to go." Leo said quietly, shadowing her and grabbing her arm to stop her.  
  
"Fine." Piper stated, pulling her arm out of his grasp and walking away, ignoring him as he orbed out.  
  
Piper was rushing around their increasingly messy apartment the next morning when the phone rang. With her boots on but laces untied and hair wet but unbrushed, she rushed to answer it. "Hello, Piper Halliwell."   
  
"Hey Piper, its Prue. I didn't wake you did I?" Prue asked, already sensing her sister's wavering emotional state.  
  
"No. I'm just on my way to the hospital. What's up?" Piper explained, tying her laces with the phone pressed between her shoulder and ear.  
  
"I just wanted to see how Melinda was going." Prue said gently.  
  
"She's okay, scared. She starts chemotherapy today."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." Piper answered quickly.  
  
"Would it be okay if I came to see Mel this afternoon?"  
  
"I think she'd love that."  
  
"Okay. I've got her room number, so I'll let you go. Is there anything you need? Something you want me to pick up?"  
  
Piper resisted the urge to spit out a sarcastic remark, taking a deep breath in its place. "Thanks Prue. But there's nothing we need."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later Piper." Piper nodded, muttering a goodbye before hanging up the phone.   
  
The next hour and a half were spent rushing around and driving through peak hour traffic to the hospital. Finally arriving, she gave a momentary thought to Leo's lack of contact before shrugging it aside and heading for Melinda's room.   
  
"It's your mom Mel!" Rachelle exclaimed with a grin, almost as excited to see Piper as she was her own mother.   
  
"Morning Rachelle. How are you doing?" Piper replied politely, looking out for any sign of the nurses before slipping a small bite-sized chocolate snack into her hand.  
  
"Great now!" She replied and even Melinda gave a small smile.  
  
"Do I get one?"   
  
"Absolutely." Piper nodded, kissing her on the forehead and handing her one.   
  
"It's weird." Rachelle grabbed their attention. "There's all these foods that make me feel like I wanna throw up my entire stomach contents, but chocolate hardly ever does. Strange hey?" She giggled softly.  
  
"Rach doesn't have to go to school today." Melinda whispered, nibbling at the chocolate.   
  
"Yeah?" Piper raised her eyebrows, sitting up on the bed.  
  
"Yep. I had a temp last night." The young girl rolled her eyes. "They're so protective."  
  
Piper gave a small laugh. "You just take it easy okay?"  
  
"Yes Mrs Wyatt." She grinned mischievously.  
  
"Guess what Mel?" Piper asked, bringing her legs up and folding them under her.  
  
"What?" Melinda gave a small try at enthusiasm, but it couldn't quite convince Piper.  
  
"Aunt Prue is going to visit you this afternoon."  
  
"Really?" Melinda asked, her eyes lighting up for a few seconds before her expression fell. "After my medicine?"  
  
"Yeah sweetie. After you have your medicine." Piper nodded and Melinda's lower lip trembled. "What is it Mel?"  
  
"It's gonna make me sick." She whispered, her eyes downcast.   
  
"But you need it to make you better." Piper explained softly, holding out her arms for Melinda to crawl into.  
  
"But Aunt Prue won't want to see me if I'm really sick." She answered, wrapping an arm around Piper's neck and playing with her hair.   
  
"I promise that Aunt Prue is going to come and see you no matter how sick you are, okay?" Piper felt a pull at her hair and tears welled in her eyes; Melinda hadn't reverted to her child security habits in years.  
  
They were interrupted then by a nurse, strolling casually in to the room. "How are my two favourite patients?" She grinned and Rachelle gave a loud laugh.  
  
"Don't listen to her Melinda, she says that to every room!"  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt Rachelle. How could you think such a thing." The nurse grinned, heading straight for Melinda. "You must be Melinda's mom. I'm Amy."  
  
"Hi. I'm Piper."   
  
"I thought I'd quickly explain what's going to happen this morning Mel." She smiled, crouching down to meet Melinda's fearful eyes. "Would it be alright if I borrowed your bear?" Melinda nodded. "Does he have a name?"  
  
"Angel."   
  
"Okay. Well, you see this tube that Angel has? The one the same as yours?" Melinda nodded again, her big brown eyes staring at the nurse, listening intently. "This is how we're going to give you your medicine today."  
  
"Is it going to hurt?" She whispered, the only thing that was on her mind. Everything she had had done in the last two days had seemed to hurt. She didn't understand why she had to get sick and be caused pain, just to get better.  
  
"Why don't you ask Rachelle over there. She's had chemo before, but I haven't." The Amy smiled, throwing a glance to the other bed.  
  
"It doesn't hurt Mel. It feels kind of weird though. Like it burns a little, you can feel it as it goes in."   
  
"There you go." Amy nodded and Piper placed a kiss into Melinda's hair. "Do you have any other questions?"  
  
"I'm going to be sick aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah. You're probably not going to feel too good but there's lots of people around to take care of you and your mom's here."  
  
"Okay."   
  
"Good. We have to go into another room for a little while, just so you can have the chemo. You can come back in here as soon as it's finished."  
  
"Can mom stay with me this time?"   
  
"Yep. Your mom can always be with you when you get your chemo."  
  
"Okay." Melinda said again, slipping off Piper's lap and keeping a strong grip on her hand.  
  
"Are you doing okay Piper?" Amy asked softly and Piper gave a small smile and a shrug.  
  
"Lets just get this first time over with." Amy nodded and led them directly to a roo where Piper settled on a chair before pulling Melinda into her lap.  
  
Different doctors moved in and out, their words and names blurring into the rush of information they gave. The names of the drugs being administered, how long it would take, details of possible reactions. Piper just kept nodding in a daze, stroking Melinda's back as she curled smaller in her arms. "We're going to give it now." A doctor's voice came distant and soft, Melinda whimpering slightly as he pulled her shirt to the side and connected a longer tube holding the cocktail of drugs.  
  
"Shhhh." Piper whispered into her ear, rocking her gently as the liquid moved through the tube and into her chest. Melinda squeezed her eyes shut and gripped Piper's shirt, the initial feeling shocking her. She eventually began to relax a little, paling and growing heavier in her mother's arms, her breathing deep but regular.  
  
Piper let her mind wander; thoughts of Leo filling her mind. Where was he? Why were they doing this to them? She was just a child…a future witch…didn't she need protecting too? In eight years of marriage, she still found no logic in their reasoning. Leo could go weeks, months even, with barely a call from them. And then in times of crisis, they always insisted on keeping him away from his family…from her. Was it a type of test? Or did they actually think they were helping in some warped way? They'd taken his power to heal non-demonic related injuries or sicknesses. What else could he do?  
  
Refusing to let her mind circle the same questions and thoughts, Piper forced her attention back on Melinda, whispering short stories and caring words until the last drop of toxic liquid has been sent into her tiny body.  
  
They were brought back to Melinda's room, where Piper watched her sleep for a couple of hours, not even stirring as her temperature was constantly taken.  
  
"Hey." Prue whispered, coming into the room seeing both girls sleeping and Piper staring into space.  
  
"Hi." Piper whispered back, forcing a smile.  
  
"How is she?" Prue gently took Piper's hand and leaned over to press a light kiss to Melinda's warm forehead.  
  
"Okay." Piper shrugged. "She's been sleeping for hours."  
  
"She probably needs it." Piper nodded her agreement. "Where's Leo, Piper? I thought he'd be here."  
  
"He's busy." Piper replied bitterly and Prue narrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Busy how?"  
  
"With them. Apparently there's some crisis and shortage of whitelighters."  
  
"He wants to be here Piper. I know Leo and he wouldn't be away if he didn't have to be."  
  
"You'd think he'd find a way Prue. This is his little girl too." Piper shook her head; there were no excuses for Leo this time. First he was emotionally detached, refusing to believe that Melinda wasn't going to be perfectly fine…and then being conveniently called constantly. Maybe this was just an excuse; maybe Leo just didn't care enough.  
  
"He'll find a way. Just give him some time Piper." Piper didn't get a chance to respond as Melinda groaned and her eyes flicked open.   
  
"Mom?" She muttered tearfully. "Mom!"  
  
"I'm right here Mel. It's okay." Piper rushed to her daughter's side.  
  
"I feel sick." Melinda gasped, pulling herself weakly to her elbows and staring at Piper fearfully.  
  
"You're okay." Piper whispered, holding a small green container under her chin, quickly placing it aside when Melinda finished vomiting.   
  
"Aunt Prue." Melinda gave a small half-smile as she noticed her aunt wrapping her arms around Prue's neck when she was hugged.  
  
"Not feeling so good sweetie?" Prue asked, sitting on the side of the bed and holding her hand.  
  
"I feel a bit better now." Melinda whispered, her voice scratchy.  
  
"That's good. How would you like it if I stayed with you for a little bit while your mom goes and has something to eat?"  
  
"No Prue. I'm fine." Piper interrupted.  
  
"It's okay mommy. I want to talk to Aunt Prue." Melinda nodded. "I promise I'm okay."  
  
"Just get something from the cafeteria. I'll know where to find you if I need you." Prue encouraged.  
  
"I'm really not hungry." Piper tried unsuccessfully to convince Prue.  
  
"I'll take good care of her Piper."   
  
"Go on mom." Melinda nodded and Piper held her hands up in defeat.  
  
"Okay! I'm going, you two together are impossible. I'll be back soon Mel." Piper reluctantly left the room, realising she was in fact, a little hungry.  
  
"Your mother is impossible Melinda." Prue grinned, gently reaching over to push some of the hair off her niece's face.  
  
Melinda gave a small smile and looked thoughtfully up at Prue. "Aunt Prue? Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Of course you can. You can tell me anything you know that."  
  
"Mom and Dad are fighting cause I got sick."  
  
"Have you heard them fight?" Prue asked, immediately concerned.  
  
"Yesterday, when they were here, they weren't talking. And Mom wouldn't even look at Daddy." Melinda explained tearfully.  
  
"I'm sure they weren't fighting, it was probably nothing."   
  
"They were fighting, I can always tell when they are. They don't look at each other, or talk, or touch each other like they always do. I didn't mean to get sick Aunt Prue. I couldn't help it." Melinda whispered, biting her lip to try and stop her tears.  
  
"Melinda. I want you to listen to me okay?" Melinda nodded, a few tears falling from her eyes and trickling down her cheeks. "You mom and dad love you so much. And this is not your fault. They're not arguing about you honey, I promise."  
  
"But it's cause I'm sick."  
  
"No, it's not Mel." Prue moved to slip in beside Melinda and wrapped an arm around her. "You couldn't help getting sick and we're all going to help you get better. This is just a little fight and your mom and dad will be back talking soon. I promise."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes. Have I lied to you before?"  
  
"No." Melinda gave a small smile, curling into Prue and closing her eyes. "I don't want to be sick Aunt Prue. I want everything to be back the way it was."  
  
Prue leant over and kissed the top of Melinda's head. "I know sweetie. And will it be soon, you just have to get better."  



	3. Too Hard To Fight

Too Hard To Fight  
  
  
  
Three days later when Melinda had finished her first lot of chemo, Piper was pulled aside by one of the paediatric oncology specialists, another of the many strange faces she'd grown accustomed to. "Mrs Wyatt. If I could have a moment please." His face was forcing a smile, but the dark rings under his eyes and worn expression betraying his genuine attempts.   
  
"Yes?" Piper questioned rather than stated, her arms automatically crossing in front of her chest.  
  
"Our team has been reviewing Melinda's case and we think it would be a benefit for her to receive some precautionary treatment." He stated slowly, leading a reluctant Piper to his office.  
  
"And this treatment would be what Doctor?" Piper asked again, she was already becoming frustrated with long-winded explanations; she just wanted her daughter happy and well. Out in the park chasing butterflies or swimming in the pool, not lying miserable in a hospital bed.  
  
"She would undergo a spinal tap." The doctor suggested quietly, awaiting one of the two reactions he commonly received, that of confusion or immediate defiance.  
  
Piper stared back at him for a few moments, taking a few deep breaths before nodding. "Is it really necessary?"  
  
"Yes, we think so. Melinda is what we classify as high risk. It's important we make sure that the leukaemia doesn't spread into her central nervous system.  
  
"When would you do it? She just finished yesterday."   
  
"We would prefer almost immediately if you give consent. Do you need to contact your husband?"  
  
"No, that won't be necessary. I've been trying to find out if I can take Melinda home during the times she isn't receiving treatment. Is that possible?" Melinda had begun to plead with Piper to go home, to sleep in her own bed play with her own toys.   
  
"Melinda's immune system is far too low at this stage, I'm sorry but I wouldn't recommend it. She will also be requiring another bone marrow biopsy in a few days to check on her progress."  
  
Piper closed her eyes momentarily before narrowing her eyes and creasing her forehead. "Another one?"  
  
"It's all standard procedure Mrs Wyatt. We need to see what effect the first lot of chemo had on Melinda and change the medication being used in response to this." The doctor hesitated for a moment before continuing. "To be honest with you, Melinda is a very sick little girl. The chemo has been hard on her and her body has virtually no defence against any infection, we feel the most vigorous attack on the leukaemia is necessary if she is to be given the best chance at a recovery."   
  
Piper was suddenly jerked to attention, his brutal honesty finally giving her an idea of just how serious this was becoming. "Is she going to recover?" Piper asked quietly, images of the past few months flashing across her eyes. The constant colds and fevers, the pale face she'd become accustomed to, not recognising her own daughter's struggle to keep her eyes open during the long school days. The bruises that seemed to appear for no apparent reason and take up to a week to fade not to mention Melinda's complaints about her aching arms and legs. Piper brought a hand to her mouth, blinking back tears that threatened to start and never stop. She hadn't done anything...she'd allowed Melinda to get so sick without doing a single thing. It was complete ignorance on her part, a silent fear of the impossible preventing her from getting Melinda early treatment...the impossible that became reality. Suddenly this was more serious than she could have ever imagined. Things were never going to be the same again. No amount of hugs and kisses were going to take the cancer cells from her daughter's small body.   
  
Piper's eyes refocussed and the doctor was staring into her eyes, a hand resting on her shoulder. "Mrs Wyatt?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Piper whispered, her voice hoarse and hesitant. "What did you say?"  
  
"I was just saying that at this stage it's impossible to predict Melinda's future. As the treatment progresses and we continue with the tests it will become more apparent."  
  
Piper nodded and hesitated a few seconds before glancing back at the seemingly caring doctor. "If Melinda had been brought in earlier, would this all be different?"   
  
He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "There is no point in playing what if games, it's possible Melinda would be better off, it's possible it would have made no difference at all. We deal with what we get Mrs Wyatt and right now, we're focussed on giving your daughter the best treatment possible."  
  
"Okay." Piper said quietly, the thoughts still lingering in her mind but she pushed them aside. "This spinal tap. Will Melinda be conscious? I understand it's a painful procedure."  
  
"Yes, Melinda will be conscious, we don't like to do it under anaesthesia unless absolutely necessary. Instead we use an EMLA emulsion, which is basically a short acting, numbing cream. It is still a painful procedure, but we will be able to talk with Melinda the entire time and you can also be in the room if you wish."  
  
"Where do I sign?" Piper asked after a few seconds of silent processing, a casting a small glance to the ceiling, wondering for the umpteenth time in the last four days, where her husband was.  
  
  
It was two days before Leo finally walked down the hall of the hospital, following the now ritualistic path that Piper traced numerous times a day. He stood at the door for a minute, his breath catching in his throat as he stared at his wife and daughter. Melinda was lying on her back, her skin as pale as the bed sheets and her body lethargic and unmoving. Piper sat cross-legged on her bed, one hand constantly enclosed over Melinda's, the other gesturing as she told story after story.  
  
"Hi." Leo finally said; making sure he had a smile on his face, if only for Melinda's benefit.  
  
"Daddy!" Melinda exclaimed, her dull eyes exposing just a hint of happiness.  
  
"How's my girl?" He asked, meeting Piper's eyes before she deliberately looked away.  
  
"Okay." Melinda shrugged, reaching her arms up to Leo and hooking them around his neck as he hugged her tightly. "Where have you been?" She asked innocently as Leo laid her back to the pillow.  
  
"I've had to work honey, I'm sorry." Leo explained regretfully. "You know how busy I get sometimes."  
  
"Have you finished now?"  
  
"No, not yet. But I wanted to see you. I didn't want you to think I'd forgotten you." Leo smiled and lightly tickled Melinda, feeling Piper's critical stare on his back.  
  
"Now, why would she think that?" Piper muttered under her breath, barely loud enough for Leo to catch a few words, Melinda eying them both suspiciously but too exhausted to truly understand.  
  
"Is it alright if Mommy and I have a chat outside Mel?" Leo asked lightly.  
  
"Yeah, but don't leave without saying goodbye. I miss you Daddy."   
  
Leo grinned and nodded, walking out of the room, relieved when Piper followed him without protest. "What's happening? Why is she looking worse than she has for months?" He asked quickly.  
  
"That would be known as chemotherapy Leo. Not to mention sitting at Death's door." Piper replied bitterly.   
  
"I'm sorry?"   
  
Piper's tone changed slightly, her stance was still defensive but her voice softened. "She's sick Leo. Really sick."  
  
"It's not like she's going to die Piper, her body's just fighting...getting better."  
  
Piper looked up at him, staring into his eyes suddenly feeling pity for him then anything else. "That's where you might be wrong Leo. They're doing more tests tomorrow, that'll tell us more."  
  
"This is crazy, she's not that sick." Leo insisted, before casting a disgusted glance skywards. "I have to go, but I should be home tonight."  
  
"I won't be there." Piper muttered.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I'm moving back into the manor." Piper paused for a second. "You're not the man I fell in love with Leo."  
  
"You've got to be kidding Piper. This is just..." He trailed off, lost for words.  
  
"I'm not saying this is it, but for now, I can't be waiting every night, hoping you'll come home. I'm tired of being disappointed, I need to be with my sisters who I know are going to be there for me."  
  
"I'm here for you...I love you. It's them, I can't help it."  
  
"Right now, I just...I can't do it. I can't do this alone." Piper shook her head at him; things were so different this time. She wasn't overcome with anger or being ruled by her emotions, she was at least in control of something in her life.  
  
"I don't want to walk away." Leo whispered.  
  
"You're not...you're just doing as they want you to." Piper shrugged and started back towards Melinda's room. "Don't forget to say goodbye."  
  
Leo nodded, following Piper despite the familiar pull at his body. "I'm sorry Mel, but I have to go."  
  
Melinda's face fell, but she nodded. "Okay Daddy. Will you come back soon?"  
  
"Of course sweetheart. Very soon. I love you okay?" Melinda gave a half-smile and blew him a kiss. Leo turned to face Piper, their eyes meeting and hearts breaking. "Goodbye Piper."   



	4. Breaking Point

Breaking Point  
  
  
Two long and de-energizing months had passed, filled with chemotherapy sessions and countless tests. Melinda's condition had stabilised for a few weeks before continuing to worsen. Her unhealthy white blood cell count was continuing to rise and with each unsuccessful chemo treatment, her body became weaker and her will to fight depleted.   
  
It was barely 8am and Piper had rushed to get ready on just five hours sleep, now standing in the kitchen while she drank a cup of coffee. Phoebe sat at the breakfast bench, distractedly eating her cereal whilst taking in her sister's appearance. Piper was content on her mug of coffee, prepared to remain oblivious to Phoebe as she had most people in her life over the past months. Her eyes were rimmed by dark rings; a characteristic of her continual lack of sleep and long stressful days. She'd sunken into a depressing routine, her days spent at the hospital and nights running P3, content to remain busy and eliminate all forms of enjoyment.   
  
"Morning Piper." Phoebe eventually said, looking up from the magazine she'd been hiding behind.  
  
Piper just forced a weak smile, continuing to drink her coffee. "Morning." She replied half-heartedly, returning her stare to the mug as Prue walked in.  
  
Prue glanced from Piper to Phoebe, their eyes meeting in a silent question to which Phoebe nodded her agreement. They refused to stand by and watch Piper annihilate herself; she'd all but forgotten Leo and was continuing to punish herself in a deadly form of self-destruction. Not eating, not sleeping...blaming herself every minute of every day for what her daughter was fighting.  
  
"Phoebe and I thought we might come with you to the hospital today Piper." Prue said casually, waiting patiently for any reaction.  
  
Piper sighed deeply, emptying her mug and placing it in the sink. "It's not a good day. Mel is having another spinal tap." The words were spoken slowly and deliberately; the technical cancer terms a far too common occurrence in all of their vocabulary.  
  
Phoebe nodded slowly, accepting Piper's decision but wanting the conversation to continue before Piper could do her usual disappearing act. "Okay." She thought for a minute, searching for the right words, but finally relented when there weren't any. "Have you heard from Leo?"  
  
"No." Piper stated simply, noticing Prue and Phoebe share another glance. "What? I should be making an effort to contact him?" She stared at both of them, anger creeping into her voice and the volume rising. "In two months, he has seen our daughter four times. Our daughter. She's not responding to treatment and every day is a constant struggle. And Leo...Leo obviously couldn't care less if he never saw Melinda again."  
  
Prue moved quickly to stand opposite Piper, her voice soft and sympathetic. "Piper, you know that Leo loves Melinda." Piper smirked slightly in disgust, focussing her eyes on the floor when Prue took hold of her hands. "And you know how much he loves you."  
  
"Do I?" Piper asked softly, slipping her hands out of Prue's and walking away, the front door heard slamming just seconds later.  
  
"I hate seeing her like this." Phoebe whispered.  
  
Prue gave a genuine smile. "I think that Piper's allowed to be a little stressed Phoebes." Phoebe just shrugged and nodded. "I'm going to visit the hospital today anyway, even if it's just for Piper."  
  
"Try and get her to take a break and eat something Prue; otherwise she's going to completely fall apart and what good is that going to do Melinda?" Phoebe stated strongly.  
  
"I know Phoebe." Prue gave a good-natured grin, intent on staying positive. "You're preaching to the wrong person."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Piper walked into the hospital, giving automated greetings to the appropriate people and constantly forcing a smile. She continued towards Melinda's room, now placed in a private room due to the constant monitoring needed. Piper suppressed a gasp as she entered, the room dark and depressing with the curtains pulled closed. Overnight Melinda had received a nasal oxygen line and she lay limply on the bed, her left arm extended where the IV line entered her vein. "Hi beautiful." Piper whispered, seeing Melinda's eyes flicker open as she heard the familiar footsteps.   
  
"Mommy." Melinda whispered with barely the energy to speak, still managing to give a small smile.  
  
"You not feeling good sweetheart?" Piper questioned, leaning over to cup her cheek and kiss her forehead, kneeling beside the bed and loosely holding her hand.  
  
"No." Melinda shook her head, tears glazing her brown eyes.  
  
"What is it Mel?" Piper reached up, trailing her fingers over Melinda's bald head, her hair had completely fallen out by the third chemo treatment.  
  
"People go to heaven when they die, don't they?" Melinda asked.  
  
Piper froze for a second, completely taken aback. "Yes, I think they do." She replied honestly.  
  
"And we can't visit people in heaven?"  
  
"Only in our dreams." Piper answered, gently wiping away Melinda's tears. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Rachelle died." Melinda explained, struggling to keep her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry Mel." Piper whispered, stroking her back as Melinda turned her cheek into Piper's forearm to cry.  
  
"The doctor said I don't have to have the spinal tap." Melinda whispered, laying her head back to the pillow.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Cause I'm too sick." Melinda hesitated for a few seconds, her fingers playing with a bracelet on Piper's wrist. "Will you visit me in your dreams when I die?"  
  
"Please don't say Melinda." Piper shook her head determinedly. "You've got to keep fighting, you can get better."  
  
"But I'm so tired Mommy. It's too hard." Piper placed her forehead to the matrass, her head resting against Melinda's exposed rib cage. Silent tears fell to the sheets as she held to her daughter, her raspy breathing giving the only comforting sound.  
  
A few minutes later, Prue wound her way through the hospital halls to her niece's room, finding Piper still crying and Melinda staring guiltily at the ceiling. "Hi." Prue whispered and Melinda nodded tearfully, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Piper?" Prue stood behind her and pulled some hair back from her face, gently rubbing her arms.  
  
"Aunt Prue?" Melinda whispered, her voice barely audible.  
  
Prue rested an open palm on Piper's back and turned to Melinda. "Yeah?"   
  
"I want to go outside. Can you make them let me go outside?"   
  
Prue gave Melinda a confused glance but nodded, leaning down to Piper. "Come on Piper, let's go ask the nurses."  
  
"No, you go. I'll stay here." Piper insisted, raising her tearstained face.  
  
"Piper." Prue pressured to which Piper responded with equal sternness.  
  
"No."  
  
Defeated, Prue left the room, returning just minutes later with a nurse who nodded her approval. "Make sure you are careful with the IV line and I'll send someone to check on her if you're out there longer than a ½ an hour. Just wait here while I arrange a wheelchair."  
  
"I can carry her." Piper answered, helping Melinda to sit up.  
  
"That's not necessary, I can organise a chair in just a minute." The nurse insisted with a small smile.  
  
"I can carry my own daughter thank you." Piper replied harshly and the nurse nodded, watching whilst Piper effortlessly lifted Melinda, her head resting on her shoulder and legs wrapped around her waist. "We'll be in the garden by the west exit." Piper muttered, leaving Prue to silently follow closely, holding the IV trolley.  
  
Melinda slept through a nurse's check and Prue and Piper's occasional solemn sentences. Her breathing was laboured and her chest rose and fell shakily with each gasp for air, until her eyes flickered open and her fist tried to grip some of Piper's shirt. "Mom?"  
  
Piper glanced down at her, rocking her gently. "What is it?"  
  
"What did your mom look like?" Piper threw an alarmed glance at Prue, not understanding why Melinda would want to know.  
  
"She looked just like your mom." Prue shrugged, reaching out and letting Melinda curl her fingers around her hand. "She had long brown hair and she had identical eyes to Piper."   
  
Melinda slowed moved her gaze to meet Piper's eyes and her dry lips curled into a small smile. "I can see her Mom." Melinda whispered, her eyes being drawn back to the vacant lawn.  
  
"You can see her?" Piper choked out, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"She looks so happy. I'm not scared."  
  
"Prue...get Leo."   
  
"Can I go to her Mom? She says I can."   
  
"Now Prue!" Piper exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes as she leaned her face into Melinda's, pressing kisses to her forehead and cheeks. "No Mel. Please, stay with Mommy."  
  
"Leo! Leo!" Prue threw a glance to the clear blue sky, the words coming out breathless and uneven, tears trickling down her own face.  
  
"She's so pretty...can I go? Please?"  
  
"No, please...no." Piper tightened her grip, as if holding on to her would make her soul stay on earth forever.   
  
"Piper...it's not right." Prue whispered.  
  
"Leo! LEO!" Piper screamed through her sobs, shaking her head.  
  
"In...my...dreams." Melinda gasped; her lips shaded blue and her face ghostly white. "I'm not scared." She repeated, smiling slightly before her eyes drifted closed for the final time. A doctor and nurse stood metres behind them, watching and nodding as the inevitable arrived, checking her only momentarily before returning to the wards.  
  
Piper continued to shake to her head, refusing to believe that Melinda was truly gone. "How could she take her? How could our mother take my baby away, Prue?"  
  
Prue shook her head, helplessly wrapping an arm around Piper's shoulders as she cried every last tear she held inside.  
  
Oblivious to the world, Leo orbed in behind a tree, finally escaping the elders' stranglehold to respond to his wife's call. It took a moment to process...Melinda's still form...Piper's sobbing body...Prue's tearful support. His hands drifted to his mouth, his forehead creasing and face crumbling as his brain processed what his eyes saw and his heart felt.  
  
He wanted to go to them, to mourn the tragic loss of his only child as other families did. To sweep Piper into his arms and whisper that it wasn't her fault. That is was out of her hands. But...he couldn't. He knew his wife and he knew what would be in her entire body and soul at this moment. She would detest the mere sight of him, not solely because he had deserted her for months, but because she still loved him. Her heart still remembered his comforting embrace and the love they shared; but her mind remembered the pain of coming home to an empty apartment, to see him for only a few moments before having to bid him goodbye.   
  
With a final lingering glance and a silent sob, Leo disappeared into blue orbs, retreating to the solitude of a secret place where the world of witchcraft did not exist and he could let life leave him behind.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Exactly three days and two hours later, the funeral was slowly drawing to an end. Piper stood between her sisters, a death grip on their hands and an untouched strength persisting. Leo had appeared for a few minutes, approaching Piper but retreating when she stared through him and muttered a few words of a tortured spirit. He now lingered over the gathered crowd; watching as they lowered the child sized, pure white coffin into the earth.  
  
Piper turned to bury her face in her sister's shoulder, her body trembling with unreleased sobs. The gentle arms that held her, providing only the slightest comfort to the eternal pain she would hold inside forever. Above, Leo also turned away; returning to a place where heaven meant a renewed spirit and everlasting happiness. An attitude he would become to despise and a lifestyle he would soon regret.  
  
Final words drifted to his ears as he disappeared and infiltrated Piper's subconscious. The minister bowing his head and giving the slightest hope where there appeared to be none.  
  
"The world breaks everyone and afterward,  
Many are strong at the broken places."  
  
  
FINISH  
  
There will be a sequel...Holding On To Dreams. Thanks for reading! :-) 


End file.
